bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Re: Help How about "The Death and the Strawberry", which was both the name of the first chapter and the first volume, as overall name. Alternatively, we can call it "Prelude to Invasion" - since everything else is something-something Invasion (White Invasion, Ryoukai Invasion, Arrancar Invasion etc). No wait! I have good one "The Death Trilogy Overture"! That was the title of volume 6 and since overture means "an introduction or prelude", it fits perfectly what the Agent of the Shinigami Arc was, the prelude to the rest of Bleach. Well that's what I got. Let me know if none of these are any good. 03:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics and Gifs I am not sure which shots you were referring to, but below are some of the shots I liked. I also included one from episode 223 that shows both Soifon and Omaeda just as they are able to face off against Baraggan. I'll get to the Starrk cero thing as soon as I can. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) SoifonVsBaraggan03.jpg SoifonVsBaraggan02.jpg SoifonVsBaraggan01.jpg Soifon_&_Marechiyo_Ōmaeda_vs._Baraggan_Luisenbarn.jpg Hitsugaya's Grandmother I've deleted a page someone made about Hitsugaya's grandmother. Similarly to how you view an article about Tosen's friend, I'm not sure if we should consider this as an article, so I deleted it. I think we should probably do it only if there can be enough info about her (much like we considered for Tosen's friend's article), but from what was on the article before deleting it... it just didn't have enough to be called an article. Anyway, if you or another administrator restores it, let me know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Contest I'm pretty sure you got the message too, but if you did not, this is what the core Wiki messaged me: *"Would you love to have more publicity for your wiki? Well, now is your chance to get on Wikia's mainpage! All you have to do is tell us why your wiki is great here. Be sure to include how you use the latest Wikia features, what makes your wiki unique and why your community is one of the best!" I'm wondering if we should try out for this. I mean, I admit it may seem a bit unusually kinky, but I've seen some of the other wikis. Some are as well organized as we are or more, while a lot of them are a joke to even be called wikis. You yourself did a lot of work to get the wiki running smoothly and efficiently. Anyway, yeah. It was just a thought. If you don't care one way or another, then that's cool. I was just wondering if we should consider this contest they're running. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, in case you didn't get the message (it seems it only appears on my own Talk Page, so I'm guessing only you can see it on your own page), the contest is located here, and the features they said they are looking for in terms of the "latest features" is here. I'm not entirely sure about this slideshow thing, but I don't think it's complete necessity to win, especially since we don't have a system that would suit it here (other than individual user pages). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userbox But the Aizen userbox was my creation, for my userpage, it was not meant for anyone else just like Tinni's Gin box--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I did not know that. Sorry then, I had always assumed hers were made in the same way as mine--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Interjection Sorry, I only used you as a past example as someone who could get a bit rude at times. I think you have gotten much better at that but I hope you do notice that tinni can get very mean to users sometimes which I dont think is right--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) It's not the hide template It's not the hide template, it's the show/hide button that's disappeared from everything. Including the collapsible tables we have like the volumes table. Which would indicate to me that something is wrong with the code that control the class functions. So I would look at that, because there isn't anything wrong with the hide template as such. It's just that the command that is suppose to made the show/hide button appear, isn't working. Sorry I can't be of more help. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well the button seems to be linked to the class="toccolours collapsible collapsed" for the tables and class="NavHead" (or it might be class="NavContent") for the hide template. I am thinking, both those classes reference another class that controls the hide/show button. I would identify the button class and go from there. Basically, my best guess is that something has gone wrong with the hide/show button class that's embedded in both the above mentioned classes. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If that is the case, maybe this is something to raise with wikia central. From what I can tell by looking at the help pages, those class codes should be standard and provided by wikia central. So if there is a problem, it might be on their end. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki Hi. I've seen the new The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry page. Just wanted to remind you that there already is a written article about Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki, while in The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry the battle was named Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki & Renji Abarai. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 10:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Heat the Soul 7 I know we wanted to consider this closed for now, but a user recommended that we recreate the Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 page, suggesting that the page stays locked to us administrators until the game is released. I'm thinking this is not a bad idea, since part of the problem regarding games-in-development were characters that were speculated and not confirmed to appear. But if the page stays under administrator protection, we could have that much control over what the article contains. Since I keep an eye on some of the video games on the site anyway, I think I can keep the article maintained, assuming you approve of this idea. What do you think? Should we create the article and keep it locked for us administrators, or should we just wait until the game comes out like we originally set up? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can keep the page updated, and any new information that is pointed out seems to appear on the forums, so it'll be simple enough to maintain. In the meanwhile, I think I might propose some new rules regarding some video games in the future (due to some speculations regarding games-in-development, which was bad since before either one of us were administrators), but I'll get back to you on that. I'll run them by both you and Yyp once I finish them. Does that seem good to you? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You don't seem to understand the issue. I find the level of detail very impressive and think that wikis should strive to have as much information as possible. I am not saying to get rid of it. What I think should happen is that the story arc sections of the character pages should be condensed and the balls to the wall descriptions should be moved to episode pages and/or story arc pages. I mean, it takes longer to read a fight section of a story arc section of a character article on this wiki than it would to actually watch the fight in the anime (slight exaggeration alert), and that is not proper management of information. Do you know what a play-by-play is? Or color commentary? That's what you guys are currently offering. The following paragraph is both the best example of the problem I have seen and one of the worst pieces of writing I have ever read on a high-quality wiki. "Soifon engages Yoruichi in hand-to-hand combat before the two put some distance between themselves up in the trees of the forest they landed in. Soifon comments that even though they have not seen each other in a long time, Yoruichi has not gotten any stronger. Yoruichi quips that on the contrary she thinks that Soifon has in fact gotten weaker. Soifon notes that the Tentōken, that Ichigo was wearing had the emblem of the Shihōin family, she asks if Yoruichi gave it to him. Yoruichi plainly admits it as she states that flight was necessary to rescue Rukia at the time. Soifon states that the Tenshiheisonban, the Shihōin family, has also fallen, as if Yoruichi's actions of helping the drifters is found out, her family name will surely be removed from the list of the 4 great families. Just look at the Shiba family. She notes that the fall of a noble family is not a pretty sight at all. Yoruichi asks why Soifon is talking so much, maybe she is excited to see her old mentor or is she blowing of steam from her position as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. She asks Soifon if it is stressful being her successor. Soifon tells her don't get cocky and think she is still better after all these years. Soifon states that both the Onmitsukidō and the Executive Militia are now under her control, as Yoruichi's era has ended a long time ago and she proceeds to take out her Zanpakutō and stabs it into the tree. Immediately Yoruichi is surrounded by a cadre of Executive Militia members. Soifon asks if she remembers that when the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia draws her sword the execution begins. Everyone who opposes the Corp-Commander will be executed. Even if that person was the Corps-Commander once and since she gave up on being the Corps-Commander. Before anyone can react Yoruichi uses her great skill in Shunpo and takes out ever Executive Militia member in the area in under a minute, stunning Soifon into surprise. Yoruichi tells her to stop looking down on people so much, as she did give up her role as leader, but there is still one title that she still did not give away. Soifon takes off her haori and tells then she will take that title from her." Imrlybord7 20:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Templates and Articles The new templates look good. Can I ask what Template:Icons is for? Regarding the old templates, I don't think I've ever seen Template:Flickr4 and Template:Flickr5 before and according to the "What links here" function, they are not used anywhere on the wiki, so they can go as far as I'm concerned, as I see no use for them. I don't think we need the spoiler one - it was used on the spoiler page, but I've replaced it with a similar message, so it is no longer being used. Template:Lorem ipsum is part of the quote template, but I haven't a clue what it actually does. The quote template itself is used on a few user pages and a forum post, but I see no use for it on the articles. Since it is used by a few people, I'd be inclined to leave it up. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Answers Site I think it would be a good move for us. It is also a far more suitable place for some of the things that get asked around here, as you have said before. But also with a community that actually cares about and is dedicated to Bleach, the junk/vandal problems that plague Wikianswers anime's Bleach category should not be such a big deal on it and so many questions won't be left unanswered. Plus the answers ought to be better quality too. So, yeah, I think it is a good move. The pages that would need updating for the wikianswers widget are listed here. Akadirgun runs Wikianswers anime and would be the guy to ask if there are any issues setting it up etc. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Corner I have a question: can anyone join the Grammar Corner? ShadowFox15 23:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered contributors. Hi Salubri, just wondering whether you knew how i can stop unregistered conbritutors adding to a wiki? i am an admin for anotehr site and it's driving me crazy having random people sticking anything they feel like - mostly vandalism - into the articles. I only literally just got admin rights and don;t really know how to use them effectively yet. you guys here never have a problem and i was wondering if there are permissions rules somewhere i can alter? any pointers would be greatly appreicated :) [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Referencing Question Hey, I signed up to reference the cloning arrancar's page. My question is how should I do this as he was only in a few episodes of the anime. Should I make multiple references to the same episode or just one reference per episode?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) How about creating new templates where we can vote for an Issues? Hey Salubri, firstly I wanna say sorry to you about the Hollow Ichigo things you explain that I didnt accept at all. Hope you would not take it down so personally. Secondly I want to say this again honestly:- what you guys admin has done here was awesome I mean the info in here are very detail. That is the reason I join the wiki. Thirdly I wanna say your recent blog about http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Salubri/Outsider_Looking_In/Level_of_Detail. is great. So I was hoping in our recent skirmish about Hollow Ichigo in the discussion page other than that how about you guys creates a template where user can raise issue and other users will be able to vote and give comment/opinion/discussion like the one you posted on the blogs above? I think it will helps user who wanted to contributed to the wiki but when they tries to edit because they did not read this wiki's policy are found in the wrong end just like when I first started. The result of the issues being voted whether it be deemed as new info, then can be added to the existing info thats already slated in the wiki. I mean thats the only way in my part as a new user of this wiki can contribute to the wiki's progress. What do you think?Soulreaper1234 06:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) The Issue must be in procedure Maybe first the issue can be brought up by any user post it on your/any admins talk page (or in the templates) Second you/any admins post it in the template or the blog templates to be voted and to be comments by any user who comes across then you/admins will decide if the issue worth adding in the wiki - like the one you did in your blogs (btw you completely ridiculed the guy - haha). These issues can be any new info that can be added into the current wiki info, thus by doing this any user who directly edit the current info in the wiki will have to go through this templates first. But the rules & regulations must also be laid down visibly. What do you think? Soulreaper1234 14:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Any issues, but I guess this be a bad ideas since you don't seem too see the benefits, but anyway I just thought it'd be able to help the wiki. Thanks anyway.Soulreaper1234 17:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I already paste this in their talk page waiting for their response, anyway I am saying is that if I put any issues in your talk page you will be the only one who knows about the issues same as like when we were writing about Hollow Ichigo in the discussion page, this idea however same as like when you post the blog (your blog on this one got maybe 10 to 15 responses), but firstly the issue must be laid out first by any user then the admin get to choose which issues need attention and then post it so that people can comment and vote for it, but following a systematic procedure, this is same like the voting that was on the featured article, picture side of the wiki. Only that I notice people were more participating when you post it on the blog, but I wander what would happen if you posted it in the other section of the wiki. And I notice only 5 votes on Isshin's article and Aizen's 3 as for example. Soulreaper1234 17:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Also I thought you guys should create Templates for Bleach novels and Art Books because I did not found any info about this on the net they are only titles.Soulreaper1234 17:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Soifon I was able to get this, but it is poor quality. I cant do anything about a gif though. Tinni said she will be back on the 26th, so we don't have to wait that long if nobody else can manage it in the meantime, not that I want to dump yet another gif on her to do list. The new pictures from the anime are very poor too, especially Baraggan - some of his will have to be replaced when he returns after Wonderweiss' arrival (if the anime actually gives us better shots next time around). [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Icons What is up with the icons on Yama's page, will we be adding a variation of those to all pages?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Asking permission? Hi Salubri, I am starting a wikia about bleach blog spot, so I am asking permission from you guys if I could ask any user in here join the wiki, and it is all different from this one check this out http://bleachblogspot.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Blog_Spot_Wiki - hope you guys does not mind. Soulreaper1234 12:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) All about the things you guys in here are hard on to handle for example speculation, maybe you can direct those to this site so this Official Bleach Wiki would be clean from all the vandalism. Soulreaper1234 12:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ginrei Kuchiki I added a picture of Ginrei's sword and also included backstory and information. How exactly is this not constructive? The Platinum Shadow 16:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey i am new here but i have on random question. who do you think is better rukia x renji or ichigo x rukia? Image Galleries I see you've put up some image galleries recently. Only 2 questions come to mind: *1: Are they going to be linked to the characters pages, or will we just have them linked on the gallery page itself? *2: Are we going to allow images from the anime, manga, movies, video games, and trading card games? Since it's an image gallery, I figured this is where the non-story images can be used properly. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I got suggestions regarding both scenarios: *Galleries: For galleries, I think we should line them in a similar style to archives: for example, you currently have Ichimaru's gallery set up as Gin Ichimaru Image Gallery. Instead, we should have it set up as Gin Ichimaru/Gallery. In that way, it won't look like a new article. *Images: Maybe me, you, and Yyp should vote on it, but in terms of including movie/game/card images, I was thinking maybe we have subsections on their galleries respectively (Movies, Video Games, Cards, etc.). This is just me, but I think we should vote on it. Our image policy is only against putting them as Plot, History, and Abilities pics, as well as profile image. Since this is a gallery altogether, I think we need to discuss what can and can't go on it (I'm sure we're on the same wavelength that fan colorations are still forbidden). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems good to me. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Answers Wiki Hey. Can you grant me sysops status on the answers site. There are some changes I want to make to it that I can't do without them. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Troublesome User I would like to report userNeutaVega, not only has he been undoing my edits which I provided him a reference for but he said this to me on an a summary "They really don't, but you don't seem terribly intelligent. So I think a nice FUCK OFF! will suffice."--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) References So after once again forgetting that I am supposed to reference the cloning arrancars page and then remembering I have set out to do it all tonight. I have been checking other anime only characters to get an idea of how to do it properly and that is where I am running into a problem. I know that each ability in the powers and abilities section is supposed to be individually referenced which I have done so far but I noticed in other pages that multiple references to the same episode are nicely displayed as one reference and done in the references the links will state, 1.01,1.02 etc. My problem is my references are not doing this. I have completed the first two episodes on his page and so my references to the second episode all show up as separate references.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I figured it out--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Amagai Since I'm working on it anyway, I must know: which pics in his abilities section did you think needed to be removed? For me, if anything, I thought about removing Amagai's Flame Thrower and Enhanced Fissures should be removed, since they're unnamed attacks anyway, but that's just me. I know you have Tinni working on GIFs (and I already used her first one for it), but what else do you think should be removed? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) In terms of Shikai, I think we should keep the pic of him holding it, since his Shikai isn't an instantaneous release and retains a constant shape after being released. But the pic of his Shikai with flames emitting from the pipes; that one should either be a GIF or removed altogether. I think we should have a GIF of his Shikai's fireball as well, in addition to GIFs about Raiendan and Goen Ryuga, Homura that you suggested. How does that sound? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I can look into that. I can't make GIFs, but I'm going to take some screenshots for the Plot section of his article, since it's mostly just a wall of text, so while I'm doing that, I can look into alternatives to Raika's Shikai form. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Quincy Final Form Move A proposed move by Mohrpheus and Godisme: *"Hello, I was just wondering whether or not you could move the '''Quincy Final Form' page to Quincy: Letzt Stil, since that is the most accurate translation from the source material, as confirmed by Adam on its talk page. The naming issue was resolved a while ago, but I suppose this just fell through the cracks. Mohrpheus 03:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC)" *"''If we were to move it, why not move it to Quincy Last Stage as that is what Letzt Stil means. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC)" What do you think? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:44, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Committee Member nomination: Weedefinition So Weedefinition nominated himself for the committee. We discussed his nomination and it was 3 neutral and 3 in support. Basically, we think he contributes a lot but have some reservations. But in the end we found that there was no grounds to oppose him. So it's time for the admins to vote on him. Have fun deciding! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Yamamotos gallery You have a manga picture in Yamamoto's in his anime section. The one of him using Hakuda to fight Wonderweiss. Naruto 45 01:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics and Gifs I've noticed this too, but since I don't actively search for pics, I haven't had much of a chance to delete the ones that are not used at all. As for ones uploaded specifically for user pages... what do you suppose we should do about those? Should we delete the ones for users inactive after a certain amount of time? And should we also set up something regarding new users/users who may not be guaranteed to stick around for very long? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images I see. Heh heh. =p Alright, that is fine. Thanks for informing me of the new image uploading concept. I like this idea of having image galleries. At least, there is going to be a little more organization with all the images floating around. - Mr. N 04:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Other than what we've both stated so far about images, I've got nothing new to add. I'll let you know if I do. Also, I've uploaded 2 game pics and put them in Harribel's gallery (in the correct section), and I did add the correct fair use tags. This isn't going to be a problem, is it? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Gallery There is manga pictuer of Ulquiorra in his anime section just so you know. Naruto 45 22:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Use of Galleries Hi, I have a small question about the use of galleries. I think it's a great idea to have all the pictures stored there to avoid duplicates and stuff, but I wanted to know if any user can add manga and anime pictures to any character's gallery, even if they're not going to be used in the wiki. Thanks [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thank you! This really means a lot to me and I promise you won't regret it. I'm not entirely sure yet where the border lies between abuse and proper use, so for now I would only use it to undo the edits I would normally do, whenever I should encounter one. Thanks again for the promotion!! [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 15:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Key event missing Hi. I think we're missing a key event in the Ryoka invasion: Rukia's Execution. It's not a part of any other event or fight and it's definitely not a part of Conspiracy Revealed: End Game, even according to this Wiki, since it leads to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake and Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Soifon which both preceed Endgame. As a general note, I have to say once we've finished with the entire arc a serious sorting out should be made with the whole previous/concurrent/next business in the fight and event pages, as right now it is in a total mess. I'm gonna leave this message in Nwang's page too. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 01:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits My apologies. I didn't realize that that was the correct spelling. Thanks for pointing that out. Sasuke9031 05:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Rukia's Execution - Weedefinition's Proposal As you probably already know, Weedefinition has proposed the event of Rukia's Execution having its own page (or a section in another page). While we do have the Ryoka Invasion page already, it appears that it might make sense for the Execution itself to be given an event page. His thinking (as he put it on my talk page) is: "It starts with the gathering of the Gotei 13 top brass on the Sōkyoku Hilll, continues with Rukia's thoughts about her brother and her conversation with Yamamoto, moves on to the release of the Sōkyoku, Ichigo's intervention and then the destruction of the Sōkyoku by Ukitake and Shunsui. I think it ends with Renji running away with Rukia and Ichigo defeating the lieutenants. Next we move to: Ichigo v. Byakuya; Yama v. Ukitake & Shunsui and Yoruichi v. Soifon." The execution does have a brief battle with Ichigo and the lieutenants so...What are your thoughts? - Mr. N 21:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry bout that, and thanks for clearing it up ^^ Don Kanonji I m trying to do a grammar check on Don Kanonji's page but I need to know the correct form of his name. Some parts has it listed as Don Kanonji while later in the article it is written as Don Kan'onji. Which is correct?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask them then. Thanks--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I talked with Adam Restling about this and he says that both would be correct and advises that we just pick one and stick with it for consistency. I think we should go with the normal Don Kanonji as that is the article name but I figured I would ask you if you have a preference.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hollow ichigo I tried to fix his page but I deleted his references sorrt about that. Also someone is messing up the other pages references.Naruto 45 05:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) This is actually a glitch I have noticed on many pages. It seems to stem from the Deicide10 article however I have no idea how to fix it. One of many glitches today--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The tacked on part at the end of many articles is a chapter summary. I went through the deicide chapters and found that they are affected as well and they have their own summaries but after their summaries, the mysterious glitch summary is there too after the scrollbox. Deicide 10 does not have any text inside its scrollbox leading me to believe this is where it is coming from--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: image policy I know, it's all for this one article I'm writing for the fights project, Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Fishbone D. There's just not enough pics of it. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 17:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well, most of them are really of poor quality, I didn't think they'd fit in the gallery. But according to what I gathered I'm supposed to submit them in the characters discussion page, right? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 17:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I need to get something straight. Is it mandatory to submit all new images to be featured in galleries? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 17:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I guess reading comprehension isn't my strong suit. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 14:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images Hey Salubri thanks for the heads up on the Image Policy change, I'll be sure to try and follow it to the best of my ability. I know blogs are not required to have images, but I feel using images makes getting my point across easier then it'd be without the images. Plus it saves time if I give proof of the mistake before someone asks for it. One question though, with how we have to put images on the talk page and then an admin catalogues it, wouldn't it be quicker if the pages weren't locked and user's could then add the images themselves? Or are they locked to avoid some user's adding the wrong images to galleries? Prophet of Sanghelios 04:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Galleries and New Image Policy Hi, I've read the new Image Policy and I have questions pertaining two of its points, so I wanted to ask you about it. First it says that Gallery candidates must be placed on the Bleach Images talk page before being added to their respective galleries. So what exactly is the Bleach Images talk page or where on the wiki is it located? I couldn't manage to find it. Is it yet to be created? Or does it refer to the respective talk page of each gallery? Sorry but this point confused me a lot. It also says "Any pic anime or manga as well as gifs that have been updated with better versions You must have the old versions deleted as soon as possible.". Is this referring to the "upload new version of this file" feature? If so, how should we request the older versions to be deleted?. Lastly, you told me the last time I asked about this matter that the idea was not to upload images just to have them in the galleries, but I was wondering about screenshots or manga scans that can definitely not be placed in the articles (because we just can't clog every character article with images) but that would make the galleries look more varied and complete. That's just a thought I'd had while watching episodes, sometimes I see a lot of good shots and I know that we can't have them all in the articles, I actually thought the galleries would somewhat serve that purpose (apart from keeping images more organized and so on). Thanks, and sorry for bothering you again. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 07:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images Nope, I am still confused. It doesn't make sense. I mean, do you or do you not want people to say I uploaded a newer version of file x.jpg using the "Upload a new version" function or do you only want to be told with file x.jpg is replaced by a wholly new file, y.jpg or x.png? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC)